I Need A Hero
by sammysmissingshoe
Summary: Wee!chesters fic. Sam is six and Dean is 10. When Sam gets in trouble at school, big brother will be there to comfort him!


So in celebration to the end of the Hellatus, here's yet _another _story. Yeah guess I'm just in a very writty mood this week. So I've beat up our boys (not actually ours, but you know what I mean) enough, so how bout I try to have a fluffy story? Not usually my style but I gave it a shot. Sam is 6 and Dean is 10. (Sorry if I messed up the age difference) Also Sam knows about what his family really does and Dean is already hunting. I know it's a little soon, but it works better for the story, so there ;).

* * *

John Winchester approached the secretary's desk with his oldest son at his side. The secretary wasn't your typical long nailed, tight faced woman. She was actually quite attractive.

Her wavy brown hair rested past her shoulders and flowed down her back. Under different circumstances, John would have hit on her. Unfortunately, John was there because Sam had gotten in trouble.

_Sam? _Had he heard them right? I mean, Dean he could understand, Dean was always getting into trouble, but Sam?

John cleared his throat to get the secretary's attention and when she lifted her head to meet John's gaze, her fierce blue eyes reminded him of Mary, He tried a charming smile. "Hey uh, I'm here to see Sam's teacher?"

"Yes, just through that door, there." She said sweetly as she pointed him in the right direction. As he went to walk away, Dean started following him. The secretary should have seen it and stopped him, but she was too busy checking out John's butt to notice.

The first thing John saw as he stepped into the room was Sam's head hanging low in shame. He lifted it for a moment at the sound of footsteps, but quickly snapped it back down when he saw his father enter the room, followed by his brother.

John then saw Sam's teacher standing by her desk with her arms crossed over her chest. He read the nametag on her desk, "Mrs. Hilger." She had a gentle face, but it was still obvious that she wasn't pleased.

"John Winchester?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" John demanded. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he had bigger things to deal with than whatever Sam had done.

Mrs. Hilger's eyes caught sight of Dean, but she ignored him as he sat down next to his brother and put a comforting arm around him.

"Your son caused quite a stir in the classroom today." She explained with a tone of disappointment.

"What happened?"

"Well, the children had an assignment to draw their favourite superhero. Your son drew a-" she paused and made a concerned face. "slightly disturbing picture. It depicted someone standing over a mutilated animal holding a gun. When I asked him about it, he told me it was his brother killing a werewolf."

John huffed out an angry breath and glanced unhappily towards Dean. His look was enough to tell Dean exactly what he was thinking.

"_Sammy is not supposed to know about any of this crap, Dean."_ Dean looked up nervously at his father, he knew he would be in trouble later.

John did some quick thinking to cover up the truth behind Sam's picture.

"Yeah uh, my oldest, Dean, he watches a lot of scary movies and I guess Sammy saw part of one and it gave him nightmares for a while. Dean finally got him to calm down by telling him that he would take care of all the monsters, so it's just his way of compensating… I guess."

"That's all very touching, but the picture isn't the problem."

"_Oh great, now what?" _John grumbled inwardly.

"When one of Sam's classmate's told him his brother wasn't really a superhero, Sam then proceeded to punch his classmate in the face. I think Sam may have broken his nose."

John heard Sam sniffle and raise an arm to wipe away his tears. Dean kept his arm around him and gave his shoulder a comforting rub. John looked to his two boys, and then back to Mrs. Hilger.

"Mind if we talk in private?"

She nodded.

"Dean, you and your brother go outside. We'll talk later." John instructed.

Mrs. Hilger assumed John planned on talking to Sam, but Dean knew what he really meant. He had screwed up by telling Sammy about what was really out there, and he knew his dad was not pleased with him. But for the time being, Dean didn't really care. His little brother needed him, so he manned up, and took Sam outside.

"Look," John started as he sat down. "My boys lost their mother when they were very young. I'm not around all the time, so they're all each other has. They get real protective of one another. So I'm sorry bout what Sam did, but could you, maybe, cut him a little slack?"

Mrs. Hilger sighed. "I'm sorry for your loss. I know it can't be easy on your boys, but you understand that the family of the student Sam attacked isn't too pleased. I can't really let this one slide, I'm sorry."

John rubbed a hand over his mouth and stood up. "Fine. We were about to leave this town anyway."

"Mr. Winchester, I really am sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"I get it, okay? But I'm still taking my boys outta here. They've been through enough."

* * *

So yeah, not actually any wee!chesters talking, but hopefully the idea was cute enough to make up for the lack of dialogue. I don't really like preseries fics, of John for that matter, but I gave it a shot. I tried to make John seem a little more pleasant and likeable. Not sure when I'll be writing again, but if ya'll have any ideas let me know! I love hearing from you! Carry on my wayward sons!


End file.
